


One Stroll

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell began to smile as he viewed the clear sky. One stroll as a way to relax.





	One Stroll

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile as he viewed the clear sky. One stroll as a way to relax. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes settled on a crowd in Smallville. He smiled from ear to ear. Another way to relax? He looked forward to luring everyone to his master. Control them.

 

THE END


End file.
